Voyages of the USS Normandy
by revamped20
Summary: The USS Normandy receives a distress call which leads to first contact with new alien races. Who are these new aliens and what is their objective is to help other or is it to help themselves subjugate others. Will be a female Shepard as a Vulcan/ Liara romance. But the romance will come later on. The new rewrite is up.
1. Chapter 1

Voyages of the USS Normandy

Season 1

Star Trek: Other / Mass Effect Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Star Trek or Mass Effect. Their respective owners own the rights to these two universes. I just came up with this story.

Summary: The USS Normandy receives a distress call which leads to first contact with new alien races. Who are these new aliens and what is their objective is to help other or is it to help themselves subjugate others.

(A/N: Will take place during the DS9 timeframe with a few meeting between the USS Normandy, TNG, and DS9. It might go through the dominion war.)

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over combadge, message, view screen, or stardate log.

Episode 1: Meeting new Races Part 1

USS Normandy  
XO's room

"_First Officers personal Log: Stardate 48387.5: the USS Normandy is on its way back to Earth Spacedock for resupply and minor repair. On a personal note I am worried, I know that it illogical for a Vulcan to express their emotions but I worry about my friends near Cardassian Space. Also I am finding it harder to concentrate as we get closer to an unexplored system, I fell something or someone drawing me there. End Log_." recorded T'Preea.

"_XO you are needed on the bridge_." said a voice over the comms.

T'Preea tapped her combadge and said, "On my way EDI."

When T'Preea got to the bridge she noticed that the Captain said, "About five minutes ago we picked up the distress call."

"Is it Starfleet?" asked T'Preea.

"No ma'am it's not Starfleet. It is also not Romulan, Cardassian, or even Klingon." said a voice from the helm.

"We get it Joker. But where is it coming from?" asked the Captain.

"Unknown this area of space has not been charted so there is no information database about it." said EDI.

"Plat it again." said the Captain.

"_This is Specter Saren Arterius we were escorting a Quarian back to the flotilla when we ran into Batarian slavers ship. Our ship was attacked by slavers; they believe that we are encroaching on their area of space. We ask assistance from any nearby Citadel ships. We have wounded people please help_." said Saren.

"Captain we should help, but be careful of the prime directive." said T'Preea.

"I know, Joker set course for the distress call maximum warp, engage." said the Captain.

"Joker how long until we get there?" asked T'Preea.

"Three hours ma'am." said Joker.

"Very well, I want everything ready. That means I want phaser banks readied, torpedoes loaded, and shields ready." ordered Anderson.

"Yes sir." everyone said as they went about their orders.

For next three hours the people made ready for the battle that was about to occur.

"/Sir we will be leaving warp in a minute/." said T'Preea.

"On my way." said Anderson.

The Captain walked onto the bridge as the ship left warp.

"Go to yellow alert." said Anderson.

"Sir I am detecting multiple life signs on the surface of the planet." said a voice behind the Captain.

"How many Mira?" asked T'Preea.

"Ten to fifteen life signs on the planet. Many of them seem to be injured." said Mira.

"Captain Permission to take an away team down to help them?" asked T'Preea.

"Do it I want these people protected and safely transported to the Normandy." said Anderson.

"Yes sir. Jaxa prepare a second away team." said T'Preea.

"Yes ma'am." said Jaxa.

"Williams meet me in transporter room 3." said T'Preea.

"_Yes ma'am, would you like me to bring doctor Chakwas_?" asked Williams.

"Yes bring her along we will need her help." said T'Preea.

When they got to the transporter both teams were already there on transporter pad ready to beam down.

"Alright Jaxa you and your team are to keep an eye out for possible attackers. Chakwas I want you to gather as much information as you can and help who you can." said T'Preea.

"Yes ma'am." said Jaxa and Chakwas.

"Captain we are beaming down." said T'Preea.

"_Be careful down there_." said Anderson.

"Yes sir we will take precisions. Energize chief." said T'Preea.

As the transported finished beaming to the planet below, they took stock of the environment around them.

"Let's find these people." said T'Preea.

It took them a few minutes to locate who they came to help. They saw two rows of people firing on each other.

"Commander it looks like we have a firefight on our hands." said Daxa.

"Fire a warning shot." said T'Preea.

Williams fired the warning shot and both sides stopped firing at each other.

"Now that we have your attention, we can talk this out." said T'Preea.

"We will not talk to people who interfere with us taking back our property." said a four eyed alien.

"What did they take from you?" asked T'Preea.

"They stole those two girls that we acquired." said the four eyed alien.

"What do you mean acquired those two girls?" asked T'Preea.

"They attacked a supply ship killing most of the crew and taking these two girls." said a voice from the other side of the battlefield.

"You or your council cannot do anything about it Specter. An you know why because it is part of our culture." said four eyed alien.

"That's maybe true but we can still free the people that you have forced into slavery." said the Specter.

"Everyone calm down we are going to try and help the injured. Is that ok with both sides?" asked T'Preea.

"Fine." said the four eyed alien.

"We appreciate the help." said the Specter.

The teams went to look over the four eyes aliens first.

"Where are the wounded and how many are there?" asked Chakwas.

"Over here and there are only a few." said another four eyed alien.

"Why-y are y-y-you-u helping u-us?" asked an injured four eyed alien.

"Because I took an oath to help whoever needed it." said Chakwas.

"Hurry up." said a four eyed alien.

"Do not rush me I have to find out what is wrong then I have to find a way to help you." said Chakwas.

"Doesn't matter hurry up." said the four eyed alien.

"Sir if I were you I would calm down." said T'Preea.

"Don't tell me what to do!" shouted the four eyed alien.

"Doctor Chakwas I want you to get stable them we have to help the Specter named Saren Arterius." ordered T'Preea

"I am Saren Arterius." said Saren.

"Commander T'Preea of the USS Normandy, how may we be of assistance?" asked T'Preea.

"Can you take care of our wounded and help us get to safety?" asked Saren.

"We will get your people stabilized and then transport them to the Normandy sickbay. As for taking your people to safety we will talk about that aboard the Normandy." said T'Preea.

"Commander I have stabilized these aliens. I will now stabilize the aliens with Mr. Saren." said Doctor Chakwas.

"Very well, also as soon you get them stabilized send them up to the Normandy." ordered T'Preea.

"Yes ma'am." said Chakwas.

For the next ten minutes Doctor Chakwas with the help of one the alien doctors helped her stabilize the wounded and transport to the Normandy for further treatment.

When everyone got aboard the Normandy, T'Preea was called to the bridge.

"It looks like one of the new aliens was not happy we are being hailed by their ship." said Joker.

"Put it through." said Anderson.

"_You have something that belongs to us_." said the voice.

"And what would that be?" asked Anderson.

"_That ship and its crew belong to the Batarian Hegemony_." said the Batarian.

"Why do you say that?" asked T'Preea.

"_It is in the area of space that belongs to the Batarian Hegemony_." said the Batarian.

"We did not know this was your territory we will leave immediately." said Anderson.

"_No what you do not understand is that your ship and crew now belongs to the Batarian Hegemony. So are you going to hand over that ship quietly or are we going to have to take it by force_?" asked the Batarian.

"Red Alert raise shields." ordered Anderson.

"_Very well we will take that ship from you by force_." said the Batarian.

Both ships locked weapons on each other. The Normandy crew did not have to wait long for the Batarian's ship to open fire. As one of the impacted the shields the ship shuttered. Anderson asked, "Damage report?"

"None sir, but the shields are down to eighty five percent." said EDI.

"Return turn fire aim to disable." ordered Anderson.

The Normandy returned fire taking out the Batarian's weapons. The Batarians started to make their escape; they would not make it far before they lost propulsion to phaser blast.

"Stand down to yellow alert. I want reports on anything coming or going from this system. Also get me the aliens that we rescued have them meet me and the senior staff in the conference room." said Anderson.

"Yes sir." said a voice behind them.

Both groups of people entered the conference room and took a seat.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves; I am Captain David Anderson, this is my First Officer Commander T'Preea, our Second Officer and Operations Manager EDI-" Anderson was saying before he was interrupted.

"An AI in position of command interesting." said one of the aliens.

"EDI will not harm you because it would be illogical for her to go harm any of you." said T'Preea.

"How can you be sure?" asked a female sounding voice coming from a containment suit.

"Most of us have worked with her for years and as T'Preea said it would illogical for her to harm anyone without just cause." said Anderson.

"Very well as long as no one is harmed then everything will be ok." said Saren.

"Thank you now I will continue with the introductions. Our Science Officer Mira Lawson, our Tactical Officer Jacob Taylor, our Councilor Kelly Cambers, our Chief Medical Office Karin Chakwas, our Chief Engineer Greg Adams, and our security Chief Sirco Jaxa. Also as you must have noticed on your way here that most of the crew is human or look human. But many of the crew is not human." said Anderson.

"What do you mean not human?" asked one of the aliens.

"If you had not looked at my ears you would say I am human right Mr." said T'Preea.

"Mordin Solus and you would be right." said Mordin.

"My race is called Vulcan and the majority of us are born on a planet called Vulcan. Kelly also looks human but she is not she is a Betazoid from the planet Betazed." explained T'Preea.

"So even though you look human you are not human because you were born on a different planet." said a blue skinned woman.

"Correct we are part of a Federation with over hundreds of members. One of are major goals is exploration of this galaxy." explained Anderson.

"Wait so you activate dormant mass relays?" asked Saren.

"What is a mass relay?" asked Kelly.

"What do you mean "what is a mass relay" it's the only way to travel from system to system." said the female alien in the containment suit.

"We have not seen a mass relay because we us warp engines to move between systems. It does take time sometimes a couple days, weeks or even months to our destination, but we are used to it." said EDI.

"But do you not run out of fuel during that time?" asked the female alien in the containment suit.

"We can but we carry enough that we don't worry about running out. In case we do run out we have ways to get more." said Adams.

"This is interesting a space fairing race that is not reliant on the mass relays. Would it ok have a tour of this vessel later on?" asked Mordin.

"I do not have a problem as long as a senior staff member is with you." said Anderson.

"I will do it Captain." said T'Preea.

"Well after we finish here then whoever wants to go on the tour will go with Commander T'Preea." said Anderson.

When the meeting was finished to a point the Captain released everyone to go about their duty or to go on the tour.

As the tour went on T'Preea was able to find out some of the names the aliens she had help, learned about each of their race, and a few other things.

"As you can see our sickbay has enough space and if we run out of space here we have a secondary sickbay." said T'Preea.

"Is it ok if I stay here and talk with the head doctor?" asked Mordin.

"Ask her if she says that it is ok then go ahead." said T'Preea.

Mordin asked and was allowed to stay and help Doctor Chakwas to offer any help about the newer aliens.

As they left sickbay to continue the tour in engineering the blue skinned female asked, "I would like to know some more about your race?"

"Very well a few of the more important things you should know is that Vulcans tend to live around two hundred years if we are lucky. Also Vulcans have telepathic abilities." explained T'Preea.

"Wait did you say that your race has telepathic abilities?" asked the blue skinned female.

"Yes she did Liara this is an interesting development." said Saren.

"Why, there are plenty of race that have telepathic abilities. Kelly's race is also telepathic. I would like to talk to you about your telepathic abilities at a later time if that is ok with you Liara." said T'Preea.

"That would be nice." said Liara.

When they got to engineering part of the tour the alien know as Tali look like she was in heaven. Tali said with a look of aw, "This place is huge and it is technically amazing."

"Thank you she is a beauty isn't she." asked a man with an accent.

"Kenneth behave the Commanders showing people around." said a female voice.

"Do not worry Gabriella Tali here was just amazed by the work the engineering staff does." said T'Preea.

"Thank you for the complement to my people Commander." said Adams.

"You are welcome Adams but it is the truth." said T'Preea.

"I don't think Tali is going to leave Saren." said Liara.

"She is a Quarian after they do tend to like their ships." said Saren.

"_Anderson to T'Preea_." said Anderson.

"Yes Captain." said T'Preea tapping her combadge.

"_Commander you might want to come to the bridge_." said the Anderson.

"Is everything alright sir?" asked T'Preea.

"_Everything is fine just have the people with you come to the bridge_." said Anderson.

"On our way sir." said T'Preea tapping her combadge twice.

"Should we get Mordin?" asked Liara.

"We can have him meet us at the bridge." said T'Preea.

"Who are going to do that?" asked Liara.

"Like this; computer have Mordin Solus and doctor Chakwas meet us on the bridge." said T'Preea.

"That's all?" asked a surprised Saren.

"Yes the computer has certain functions and it only does those functions on voice activation." explained T'Preea.

"So it is like a VI?" asked Tali who was a little sad that she had to leave the engineering deck.

"If it is like our computer I guess so." said T'Preea.

The group walked to a turbo lift which took them to the bridge. When the left the turbo lift the aliens saw a large screen with what looked like a large fleet.

"My people they came all this I wonder why they came?" asked Tali.

"They probably intercepted the message I sent out for help." said Saren.

"Helm get me contact the lead ship." ordered Anderson.

"Sir they are responding." said Joker.

"_This is Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib; we are here responding to the distress signal that Specter __Saren Arterius sent out_." said Zaal.

"This Captain David Anderson of the USS Normandy it is nice to meet you Admiral I believe that we have one of your people and some others that we are trying to help out." said Anderson.

"_You have my thanks for helping out a Quarian. Not many races would do that_." said Zaal.

"We are not like most races we try our best to help whoever needs help." said Anderson.

"_Then you are better than some of the other races out there_." said Zaal.

"Would you and some of your people like to come aboard my ship have a look around?" asked Anderson.

"_I will have to talk to other Admirals and see who would be best to come along with me._" said Zaal.

"Take your time I will have to make arrangements of my own to see if another ship could possible bring an ambassador to oversee the negotiations." said Anderson.

"_That is fine with me Captain I will also try find someone who would be a good negotiator from within the fleet_." said Zaal.

"Very well Admiral I will let you go so you can get things ready." said Anderson.

When the connection was cut both parties went about their business. Captain Anderson contacted Starfleet command and told them what was happening. Starfleet told them that the closest ambassador was aboard the USS Enterprise and that they were being diverted to their location and that they would be there in a few hours.

A/N: So first chapter of a new story so what do y'all think. I hope everyone who reads this story enjoys it. Please R&R.

USS Normandy  
NCC - 71945

Galaxy class ship

Captain (CO)  
David Anderson  
Human

First Officer/Executive Officer (XO)  
Commander T'Preea  
Vulcan (Shepard as a Vulcan (if you don't like tough it is my story.))

Second Officer and Operations Manager (sometimes flight controller)  
Lieutenant Commander EDI  
Android

Third Officer/Science Officer  
Lieutenant Commander Mira Lawson  
Half-Vulcan Half-Human

Tactical Officer  
Lieutenant Jacob Taylor  
Human

Councilor  
Lieutenant Commander Kelly Cambers  
Betazoid

CMO  
Commander Karin Chakwas  
Human

Chief Engineer  
Lieutenant Commander Greg Adams  
Human

Security Chief  
Lieutenant Sirco "Jack" Jaxa (Think of Jack from mass effect 3)  
Bajoran

Flight Controllers  
Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau  
Human  
Ensign Samantha Taynor  
Human

The security personnel  
Chief Ashley Williams  
Human

Engineering Staff  
Chief Petty Officer Gabriella Daniels  
Human  
Chief Petty Officer Kenneth Donnelly  
Human

People who might join Starfleet.  
Tali'Zorah nar Rayya  
Saren Arterius  
Mordin Solus


	2. Chapter 2

Voyages of the USS Normandy

Season 1

Star Trek: Other / Mass Effect Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Star Trek or Mass Effect. Their respective owners own the rights to these two universes. I just came up with this story.

Summary: The USS Normandy receives a distress call which leads to first contact with new alien races. Who are these new aliens and what is their objective is to help other or is it to help themselves subjugate others.

(A/N: Will take place during the DS9 timeframe with a few meeting between the USS Normandy, TNG, and DS9. It might go through the dominion war.)

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over combadge, message, view screen, or stardate log.

Episode 2: Meeting new Races Part 2

As the hours passed both the crew of the USS Normandy and a few people from the Quarian Flotilla made arrangement for what would later become a very important meeting.

"Admirals welcome aboard we have setup a reception with the help of Tali." said Anderson.

"Thank you how is Tali doing?" asked a female Admiral.

"I am fine Auntie Raan." said Tali walking up to Raan and giving her a hug.

"It is good to see you again Tali." said Raan hugging Tali back.

"Why did the fleet come for me?" asked Tali.

"Well we were coming to this area when one of our scout ships sent back the distress signal that it had picked up and we decided that it was time the galaxy saw the Quarians as a united people and not scavengers." said Raan.

"That's nice auntie but-." Tali started to say before she was interrupted by a male Quarian.

"Nice to see you again Tali'Zorah." said the male Quarian.

"Kal'Reegar how are you doing?" asked Tali.

"Fine trying to keep your dad out of trouble with your mom and Admiral Shala'Raan here." said Kal.

"What has he done now?" asked Tali as she put her hand on her mask (Facepalm for a Quarian) and shaking her head.

"Well he is spending a lot of time worrying about your mom and not attending the Admiralty meetings." said Kal.

"Why is dad doing all of this?" asked Tali.

"Since you have been on your pilgrimage your mother asked to have another child and they were given permission about nine months ago. So in a few days or weeks you will be a big sister." said Raan.

"I am going to be a sister." said Tali happily.

"Well that is good news and gives the parents our congratulations. But back to business; a ship is on its way to our location to help with negotiations. The ship is called the USS Enterprise and she is the same make as the Normandy so would please let your people know not to attack it." said Anderson.

"I will tell them. How long until they arrive?" asked Raan.

"About two hours." said EDI.

"You have an AI what are you trying to do get us killed!" yelled Kal.

"Calm down Kal they have explained everything about her and her brother. She has also promised not to harm anyone unless they are attacked first." said Tali.

"Fine but I do not like it." said Kal.

"You have a brother?" asked Zaal.

"Yes I do we were both built at the same time by our father Dr. Soong." said EDI.

"What happened to Dr. Soong?" asked Mordin.

"I do not know but I believe he might be died." said EDI.

"Aren't you worried about him?" asked Liara.

"EDI does not have emotions so she will not worry about things that are illogical to worry about." said T'Preea.

"Well now that you have meet most of my senior staff why not we show you around the ship and maybe get a bite to eat before the Enterprise gets here." said Anderson.

"Captain I will head back to the bridge and wait for the Enterprise." said T'Preea.

"You don't want to give the tour again do you?" asked Anderson.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Captain." T"Preea said as she walked to the nearest turbolift.

"Well should we start the tour fallow me." said Anderson.

"Very well." said Raan.

For the next hour the spent walking the halls and the turbolifts seeing most of the same things. There were a few highlights of the tour though one of the big ones was. When they got to sickbay Raan asked, "Is there a way that you could help our people with a problem."

"It depends on what it is." said Anderson.

"Do not worry it is nothing illegal. What I ask is for my people; we have a low immune system that is why we live in these suits. I was wondering is there a way that your federation could help us?" asked Raan.

"I am not making any promises but we might be able to help." said Anderson.

"All I ask is to think about it." said Raan.

"I will talk to my Chief Medical Officer about trying to see what can be done to help heighten the immune system of your people. you do know that it might take a while help your people with the immune problem." said Anderson.

The tour continued until they came into engineering. This had many of the Quarians attention some wondering what did what some just looking impressed or bewildered at what they were seeing. Anderson broke them out of the stunned silence by saying, "Amazing isn't she."

"Amazing is an understatement; I know a lot of Quarians who would love to work here." said Raan.

"If you are talking about Tali we already know that she wants to work here." laughed Anderson.

"I bet she wants to work here." said Kal.

"We explained what it would take her how to work here and gave her a few choices." said Anderson.

"Captain Anderson I think I will take you up on the offer to work here." said Tali.

"Very well Tali'Zorah do you promise to help the people of this crew?" asked Anderson.

"Yes." said Tali.

"Will you teach us about your people, your culture, and anything that you believe is relevant?" asked Anderson.

"I will." said Tali.

"Good over the next few weeks Adam's, some of his people will help you learn about the systems of not just this ship but other in the federation. I wish you the best of luck." said Anderson.

"Captain you wound use you know that we are the best." said Donnelly.

"Kenneth the Captain just gave use important jobs behave." said Daniels.

"It is ok chief Daniels maybe Tali can help you straighten him out." said T'Preea as she stepped out of the turbolift.

"I hope she can help me." said Daniels walking off to continue her job.

"I wish those two would ask each other out already." said Adams.

"I think Donnelly might in a few days." said T'Preea.

"Anyways Commander why have you come down here?" asked Anderson.

"The Enterprise arrived early and they are beaming over two ambassadors and I wanted to warn you about them." said T"Preea handing Anderson a PADD.

Anderson read the PADD then faceplamed and said, "Please tell me this is a joke."

"I am sorry Captain but these are the orders." said T'Preea.

"Well let's get this over with." said Anderson.

As the group left Anderson had T'Preea take the Quarian that had come to delegate to the meeting room. When we walked in two people were fallowing behind him.

"These are ambassadors Lwaxana Troi and Donnel Udina." said Anderson introducing the two ambassadors.

"I am happy to meet you." said a happy Lwaxana.

"Nice to meet you as well." said Raan.

"Well let's get started." said Lwaxana.

The meeting went on for a couple of hours with both sides trying to get a better understanding of each other. When they left the meeting room they headed to the bridge to make contact with the Enterprise.

"Normandy to Enterprise." said Anderson.

"_This is Captain Picard it is nice to see you again Anderson._" said Captain Picard.

"Good to see you to. We have finished with the negotiations on our part they no just have to-" Anderson was saying before Joker said, "Sir I am picking up activity in the Relay."

"Yellow alert move us in front of the Quarian fleet. Picard I suggest you do the same thing." said Anderson.

"_We will follow your lead Anderson._" said Picard.

Both ships moved to protect the Quarian people in case a fight broke out. When a few ships came out of the Captain Anderson hailed the lead ship.

"_This is Matriarch Benezia we are responding to a distress call sent out by my good friend Saren._" said Benezia.

"This is Captain Anderson we responded to the distress call and rendered aid would you like to meet so we talk about things that have happened." said Anderson.

"_That would be much appreciated me and some of my people will come over immediately._" said Benezia.

When things settled down Benezia and her people came over to the Normandy and talks began with them. When the talks finished they decided to head towards a neutral area where they can continue talks and get things setup possible trade routes between the Federation and the Citadel Council. For the next few days things ships for both the Federation and Citadel Council arrived and patrolled around a planet that became known as Shanxi.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I hope you like. As always R&R.

New Crew members

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy

Engineer in training

Quarian


	3. Chapter 3

Voyages of the USS Normandy

Season 1

Star Trek: Other / Mass Effect Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Star Trek or Mass Effect. Their respective owners own the rights to these two universes. I just came up with this story.

Summary: The USS Normandy receives a distress call which leads to first contact with new alien races. Who are these new aliens and what is their objective is to help other or is it to help themselves subjugate others.

**This story is going to be rewritten. Look for the rewrite to be up in a day or whenever I get the chance.**

**The rewrite is up look on my page for it.**


End file.
